Forgotten life
by CrazyCadet
Summary: RE-NAMED She left the Weasley's in search of her parents to never return. Now, five years later, her marriage is put to the test when a law forces her back in to the magical world.
1. Prologue

"Late Apology"

Prologue

--

Hermione Granger held Harry Potter's and Ron Weasley's hands as they watched Remus Lupin be lowered into the ground next to his beloved wife, Nymphadora Tonks. Silent tears rolled down Hermione's face as she dwelt on the loss of all of those who had died in the war against Voldemort. Her heart felt empty and broken. She had seen more death and destruction then most people see in a life time and frankly, she was sick of it. Not once since she joined the magical world has she been able to relax. Slowly she placed a comforting arm around Harry as she felt him begin to shake in pain.

"Its going to be Ok," she whispered in to his ear, not believing the words herself. The war might be over but the wizarding world was on the ground and it would take some time before it got back on its feet. More tears fall as she remembers her parents and thinks that, perhaps, she would not find them or if she does that they would hate her for what she did.

"Come on," Ron says, guiding her and Harry away from the burial site.

"Are you going to be alright?" The question was directed to Harry but he appeared to not have heard.

Hermione and Ron shared a look. They understood. Lupin had been the last connection Harry had to his parents and he was gone. Both hugged Harry and slowly made their way to the Burrow.

All of the Weasley's were home but the house felt empty. Fred's death hit everyone hard, especially Mrs. Weasley. She had done nothing but cry and fuss over her remaining children. The Golden trio had barely set foot on the kitchen before they were attacked by a very upset Molly.

"Poor things," she said, hauling them into a hug. "You must feel awful. Here have something to eat. Fighting He Who Must Not Be Named has left you too thin."

"We're fine Mrs. Weasley," Hermione's words fell into deaf ears.

The Trio looked at one another before making a quick escape to the garden. They didn't stop until they stood by the pond, where Ron fell to the ground and began to cry.

"I can't stand seeing her like that," he whispered, "All broken."

Hermione lowered herself next to him and said, "It's all right Ron, you'll see everything will be back to normal in no time."

Ron gave her a disgusted look but didn't say anything.

"She's right," helped Harry.

"You both know that's not bloody true! Fred is gone, things will never be normal again! Stop saying it is!"

_He's right, _Hermione thought as she watched Ron run away.

--

That night while everyone was a sleep, Hermione was up packing her belongings and writing a long letter explaining to the Weasley's and Harry that she was going to Australia to find her parents. After placing the letter in the kitchen table, she walked out with a shower of tears falling from her eyes.

--

_Let me know what you think_


	2. Chapter 2

"Late Apology"

Ch1: A Day in the Life

--

Hermione Gwayne shot out of bed and into the bathroom. She leaned over the sink before painfully empting her stomach.

"You need anything?" her husband Daniel asked as he looked at her reflection in the mirror with concern eyes.

"I'm fine," Hermione whispered.

Her husband reached over her and opened the cold water tap to wash away the mess. He then reached for a towel and handed it to her.

"Thanks."

"Come on," he said guiding her back to bed.

--

The next morning Dan got up early and began to prepare a quick breakfast before it was time for him to go to work. Hermione entered the kitchen when he was taking the eggs out of the cooking pan.

Dan looked up and stared at his wife. Her long curls went in every direction. Her face was pale and sunken. If he hadn't known what was going on, he would have thought his wife was ill.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better then last night," Hermione said, walking to him to give him a morning kiss. "What are you cooking?"

"Scrambled eggs and bacon."

Hermione wrinkled her nose after hearing the food combination but made no attempt to run to the bathroom, action that Dan took as a good sign. He motioned her to the table and both sat to eat their breakfast.

"You think you'll be home in time to go to my parents' house tonight?" Hermione asked, reminding Dan of her parents' anniversary dinner.

Taking his time to swallow Dan said, "I believe so, but I'll call you either way."

Hermione smiled in understanding. Dan worked as legal advisor for S&G Corp., an importing and exporting company. Generally he would be home before six but he had been working late due to the confiscation of some of the company's shipments.

"How about you?" Dan asked, "Do you have a lot of work?"

Hermione stood up to get some mayonnaise before answering, "Not really. I only have two tutoring sessions today."

Dan nodded, watching as his wife splashed mayonnaise all over her food. He was disgusted the first time he saw her add the extra ingredient to her food, but after almost three months he had gotten used to it.

The chit chat continued until it was time for Dan to head to work. Since Hermione did not need to be at work until ten, she took her time getting ready.

--

The Burrow was in an outrage. Arthur Weasley had just informed them of the new marriage law, and to say the occupants of the comfortable home were angry would be an understatement.

"How can they do this?" Harry asked his soon to be father in-law.

"The wizarding population has noticeably decreased due to the recent wars. The ministry hoped that the population would pick up after the fall of Voldemort, but it seemed that it has decrease."

"So they want to marry all of us off!"

The entire Weasley clan plus Harry turned to look at Ron. He was the only one, besides Charlie, without a serious girlfriend, and therefore the only one to be directly affected by the law.

"It's Ok Ron," George said, "I'm sure you'll find some someone crazy enough to marry you."

George, who was slowly returning to his old self, did everything in his power to make sure everyone knew that his prankster spirit had not diminished, but only gotten stronger. Like he said, 'Fred only died in boy, his spirit still lives inside me'.

"If only Hermione was here."

The room fell quiet. None of the kitchen occupants had heard from the last third of the golden trio since she left to find her parents. Four years they had gone with out knowing if she was dead or alive.

"Well she's not," Ginny snapped. She didn't mean to sound rude, but Hermione had been the closest thing she had to a sister and she had just disappear.

--

"Ok, let's take it one step at the time," Hermione told her tutee, Kerrie. "Why don't we make timelines for each era? Then we can overlap them, and have the times and dates right"

The young girl nodded and began to mark the dates she had to know for her exam. Hermione only had to correct her once or twice when Karrie tried to switch some of the events in both world wars.

"Thank you Mrs. Gwayne," Karrie said to Hermione as she was getting to leave.

Hermione smiled and said, "You're very welcome."

This is why she decided to tutor children. It reminded her of Ron and Harry, plus it made her feel good.

The thought of her two best friends brought tears to her eyes but the sound of her phone prevented her prom getting to emotional.

"Hello?"

"Mia? Hey it's me," Dan's voice swam out of the intercom.

"Oh hey."

Dan took a deep breath before saying, "Honey I'm sorry but I won't be able to make it on time to your parents' anniversary dinner."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed. "You premise you would do your best to make it."

"I know I did," Dan said cautiously. The last thing he needed was his pregnant wife to get mad at him. "I'll be there as soon as I can, but we had another shipment confiscated."

"Well fine, but be sure to get there."

--

Hermione gave a big sigh. Neither Helen nor Robert Granger had been one hundredth percent supportive with Hermione marrying Dan. They couldn't help but see the crazy teenage boy who had broken their daughter's heart when she was sixteen. True Dan had matured a lot since his teenage years, but that didn't stop Mr. Granger from making things awkward for him and, unintentionally, Hermione.

Her mom had been polite at first, but when it became evident that Hermione was alone, she began to suggest that Dan had another woman.

"Are you ok?" a careful voice asked from the doorway.

Hermione turned to look at Dan, "I'm just tire. They always want to put in their two cents worth, and frankly I can't take it anymore."

"I know, but we just have to be patient. I mean you can't expect them to forget my past so easily. It's going to take time."

"Time? We've been married for over a year."

Dan nodded but said nothing. He was used to his parents in law actions, they never liked him, but since he noticed that they had been resentful towards Hermione since they returned from Australia. He had asked his wife about it, but all she had said was, "Don't worry about it."

--

_Let me know what you think_


End file.
